polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Belarusball
Republic of Belarusball |nativename = : Рэспубліка Беларусьшар Respublika Biełaruśšar : Республика Беларусьшар Respublika Belarusshar |founded = August 25, 1991 |onlypredecessor = Byelorussian SSRball |predicon = Byelorussian SSR |successor = THE BIG AND GLORIOUS SECOND SOVIET UNION XAXAXAXA |image = |-|since 2012 = |-|1995-2012 = |-|1991-1995 = |caption = "Is of Cute Belarus!" |government = DICTATORSHIP Presidential republic |personality = Lonely, ��Potato lover, Stranger, Russiaball lover, Lukashenko |language = Russian Belarusian Minority Languages: Polish |type = Slavic |capital = Minskball |affiliation = CSTOball Eurasian Unionball UNball Union Stateball ��Potato Union�� |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy * Catholicism Atheism �� Potatoism |friends = Russiaball Chinaball Latviaball Irelandball Idahoball North Koreaball Iranball Venezuelaball Serbiaball Kazakhbrick Cubaball Sudanball Syriaball Russian Empireball Azerbaijanball Novorossiyaball Indiaball Haumeato Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball |enemies = Polandball Ukraineball Germanyball EUball USAball ISISball Canadaball Rada BNRball Penguins of Madagascar Romaniaball |likes = Becoming one with Russia Tractors and trucks Socialism Potato�� (bulba) Lukashenko Dota 2 (due to this) Junior Eurovision Song Contest and ��POTATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO�� Wargaming( they are actually from my clay), Art’s Animations(every loves his countryball drawings) |hates = Westerners Color revolutions Fake flag Loneliness *sob* Being called "Belarussia" Democracy. Wants to not gib oil (rarely), Gays(for my brother!), being called poor and poverty. |intospace = Yes she can with best bro RUSSIA |bork = bulba bulba(��бульба бульба��), Lukashenko Lukashenko!, Raseja Raseja |food = Potato�� (suck it potato queen��), cheese (suck it cheese queen) |notes = ��. |Likes = Junior Eurovision |status = Reaffirming Treaty with Kazakhstan. Give me oil Kazakhstan!!}} Russiaball PLEASE!| Belarusball}} Belarusball or Byelorussiaball is a believed to be the vodka puppet countryball in Eastern Europe (and probably is). Belarusball is a landlocked country bordered by Russiaball to the East, Polandball to the West, Lithuaniaball and Latviaball to the North, and Ukraineball to the South. The country is divided into 6 regions, including their capital Minskball, which acts as a special administrative district, giving them a total area of 80,153 square miles, making the, the 84th largest country in the world. As of 2018, Belarusball maintains a population of around 9.477 million inhabitants. Due to their very closed (potato addicted?) personality, Belarus has not joined many international organizations. Belarusball does however maintain membership in organizations that are Russian friendly, such as CSTOball, Eurasian Unionball, and the Union Stateball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Belarus is often seen as a very strange and antisocial country. While they doe get along with their neighbors, Belarusball tends to mostly hang out with their brother Russiaball, even Belarusball's name literally means "White Russia". However, Belarusball is beginning to open up and actually talk and have diplomatic relations with the other countries, cause while their relationship with their brother is good, it's not exactly perfect as Russia often acts like Belarusball is his puppet state, forcing them to do things extreme such as recognizing Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball. Belarusball's national day is July 27th and her astrological sign is Leo. History Belarusball was born as an indo-european 2ball. There were East Germanicballs living in their clay but the great migration period had forced them out of the area and Huns came to live there. However, the Huns abandoned the area and Slavballs came to live there. Later, some eastern slavballs came together to form Kievan Rusball. She was part of Kievan Rusball along with Russia, Ukraine, Poland, and parts of Moldavia. Some nomads on horses had successfully been conquering large portions of asia. Now the same people were threatening Europe. They expanded far into Europe and reached modern day- Belarusball. Kievan Rusball became part of the bigger Golden Hordeball. Unfortunately, the huge empire the mongols built fragmented in a short amount of time. Belarusball had been originally part of mostly the Kingdom of Polandball. Soon, they gained independence from the Mongol Empireball and became an independent state. A lot of this part of Belarusian history is similar to polish history. In 1569, the Kingdom of Polandball and the Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball chose to unite. They became the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball. They went to war with many different countries such as the Ottoman Empireball, Russian Empireball (they held their capital for a few weeks) and Swedish Empireball. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball saw it's decline in the Northern wars involving the Swedish Empireball against the Russian Empireball. He was partitioned later and was split between Kingdom of Prussiaball, the Russian Empireball, and the Austrian Empireball. The Belarusian part went to and for a long time, he was part of him. A few centuries later, a serb shot Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary, therefore triggering the first world war. During this war, the Russian Empireball and the German Empireball fought each other and the German Empireball was advancing. He managed to capture som Belarusian land. Unfortunately, Germany fucked up and got USAball involved and he got his ass kicked. Part of Belarus stayed with russia (which became communist soon) and part of it went to the new Second Polish Republicball. However, their western neighbour Weimar Republicball was super pissed about how they had to pay a huge amount of money for the first world war and that they lost it. They soon were given hope when a man named Adolphus Hitler rose to power and the country became Nazi. He invaded poland along with the USSR and the USSR took the rest of modern day Belarus. Belarus stayed as a part of the ussr for a while and became independent in 1991 when the ussr collapsed. Since then, Belarusball lived happily with Eussiaball. Flag Colors Main Colors Rushnyk Pattern Colors Relationships 'Сябры/Друзья (Friends)' * Anti-West Union - I am member. Lets of kill EUball and NATOball together. Lets revive my Daddy! * Brother/boyfriend - Love of my life... I mean, best friend! I really love you. (No seriously, Я так цябе люблю, давай падключайся!) Your welcome I helped criticize your British critic UKball. (But хочаш ажаніцца на мне?) BUT YOU HATE DADDA!!!!! WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!! * Best Buddy - My love's best friend! He loves me and my army. I love Huawei, but sadly Poland, Ukraine hates him. I will support you, Russia and Iran against those who hate you * Daddy! - Greatest daddy ever! Why would you kill Dadda?! *cries a lot in disappointment* * Idahoball - Pindosiyaball's state. Wait, did he had potatoes? Yes there is potatoes! * Iranball - The best and true friend of the Middle East. He gibs Oil and I give him Weapons. Thank you for being Friendly to me and Russia! * Irelandball - He is also my potato brother, though EUball does not let me talk with him very much. Long Live Potato! * Kazakhbrick - Good Asian friend. Both think that Ukraine will change. * Latviaball- EU comrade, we are potato. Unfortunately she also hates the love of my ... I mean my friend Russiaball and is also in EUball and NATOball * Lithuaniaball - Neighbor, she is OK. She claims Minsk is Lithuanian (sheepshead she won't get over how she wants her fricking "Grand Duchy" back) and she hates the love ... my friend Russiaball. But luckily she also into hatings Pierogi. * Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball- He was one of my best friends, and I was there when everybody was mean to him and isolated him. I miss him so much (cries). Come back! Please! * Dadda!! - Dadda! I miss you so much!!! Please come back!!!! I love you! *cries a lot* (BUT my brother/boyfriend hates you... :( not me) ** - XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA!!!! Idiot imperialist czarist motherfucker. I really hate you all my life!!! I’m glad that my dad killed you and your family and supporters for good!!!!! Rest in hell!!!!!!!! ** - OH MY GOD RUSSIA.......... SO ITS TRUE....WHY???? (Suffers a Heart Attack) ** - OH MY GOD *does cpr* (with his tears he revived her). ** - PH I hate you so much Russian Empire!!! Go to hell Czarist Imperial Motherfucker!!!!!!!!! ** - *sobbing* Rossiya... we were planning to have a proposal and I wanted invite the Imperial Russia to come and see me and you because we are a family. Now... it’s over. You are just acting like a dick so it’s time for me to reveal my true self. *sobbing* (Turns into the westernized and capitalist Belarusball) ** - Im Sorry Rossiya...... I love you but do you love me? (In huge tears) ** - No Belarus ���� come back!!!!! (with his tears �� he transforms her back into the original Belarus ����). ** - Rossiya...... Please kiss me.... I need a baby * Peruball - I supply him with military equipment. 'Сябро-Ворагi(Друго-враги)/Нейтрален (Frenemies/Neutral)' * Pierogi - Happy 100th anniversary Kurwa brother... Please stop abusing China and Russia by supporting Ukraine and Canada * Ukraineball - We speak pretty much same language and same cultures, but I hate the western world I love Russiaball he is my brother and you are related to him too but you betrayed us, just remember this "Family comes first" not friends like EUball and Georgiaball. (I think that you can change brother). Please stop supporting Canada and Poland against Russia and China.. ** : I only betrayed Russiaball because he stole Crimeaball. You are OK. You do not order me what to do Belarus. Im keeping an eye on you. * USAball - At least Idaho can into potato! Others are North Dakota and Wisconsin! I'm still angry at NATO! I'll give you a spot on Neutral section! and GIB POTATO PLOX. Luckily Russiaball is also neutral with him. Wait, yuo also like Dadda! * UKball - For now he is of okayings to me but you are.. (see enemies list) 'Ворагi/Враги (Enemies)' * Taiwanball - WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY?! HOMOSEXUAL PREDATOR! AHHHHHHHHHHH. TELL ME WHY YOU LIKE GAYS?!!!! ** - Ohh my.... (grabs Belarus's hair and begins to sexually move her) You are one cute girl... Would be a shame if I impregnant you.... ** - NO STOP NO NO NO NOOO (Screams) ROSSIYA SAVE ME!!!!!!!! * EUball - Me and rest of Eurasian union will kill you. Stop asking me to join! I never will! * Canadaball - You don't like my brother/boyfriend we don't like you. HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH YOUR FATHER AGAINST HIM! * Germanyball - I haven't accepted your apology for Operation Barbarossa! Don't you ever think I will. (REMOVE EU FROM THE PREMISES) * Rada BNRball - Fake Belarus! IM GLAD YOU DONT EXIST * UKball - Not a good friend, but he has things made out of potatoes. I am one big critic of him. * NATOball - Remove terrorists! * Albaniaball- Kosovo isn't part of you, you islamic crap. HE'S PART OF SERBIA! KOSOVO IS SERBIA!!!!!! GRAAAAAHHH! *loses her shit* * Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball - Better to be dictator than to be gay. * Madagascarball - I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! I LIKE TO.. (SHOUTS Mockingly) F IT! * Nazi Germanyball - WORST NIGHTMARE!!! * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS SERBIA!! * Romaniaball - Russian hater, how pathetic.But at least you love POTATO and you kinda or somehow you of likings female sexy version of me. Gallery Artwork Byz-Soviet Circus.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 26815000 2021540088125023 7628239347305169529 n.jpg Belarusy.png Belarus card.png Latvia_and_Belarus..png|Latvia and Belarus = Best cousins ever! Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png Belarusssss.png Comics 93o0GDXDAtHeI7d2g3aqN3oW77c52oT9A4bPsVUWAUY.png|artist: PescavelhoTheIdle 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 06y918q14m601.png Hospital Massacre.png HZrysOm.png Real Countries.png Lesser known victim.jpg Belarus.jpg|Brief history of Belarus Potato is da god.png KM7jUxg.png In_heaven.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Freeofcommunism.png Polski Scarf.png 'sUpbbM0.png Comic_(Poland-Lithuania_-_Poland_-_Estonia_-_Belarus_-_Russia_-_Latvia).png CQlB0fk.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png S6ukqVN.png Team Russia.png VictoryComic1.png auQ84PZ.png 60hfhy5.png 1vt3Nw1.png BelarusPhoto.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The New EU.png Types of Creatures.png Teacher's Pet.png Join What Club.png Remember the Past.png The Chase.jpg Border Surgeon.png Poor Belarus.png Bulbapuppet.png BdAwLb3.png LPVsylT.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png }} zh:白俄罗斯球 it:Bielorussiaball pt:Bielorrússiaball uk:Білорусь pl:Belarusball fr:Biélorussieballe es:Bielorrusiaball ru:Беларусь Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Republic Category:Belarusball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:East Europe Category:Potato Category:Vodka Category:Christian Category:Landlocked Category:Red Green White Category:Poor Category:UNball Category:Characters Category:Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Baltic Category:Soviet Unionball Category:Polish-Lithuanian Colonies